You're Going To Love Me Someday
by fallenfairy4
Summary: Elena can't sleep with her growing thoughts and feelings for Damon weighing on her mind. One morning Damon confronts Elena about her feelings for him, resulting in consequences neither of them has foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

Title : You're going to love me someday

Disclaimer: I do not own VD, or any of the characters.

This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but it's looking to be more of a twoshot. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please no flames guys. This is simply for fun, so please forgive any grammatical or spelling errors. The timeframe can be whenever you want really, but in my mind its set somewhere late in season 2. Enjoy guys!

Ch.1

She doesn't touch him. She tries not to at least, even though the urge is always there – simmering below the surface. One day, she knows it will all bubble over and the mess of her feelings will spill into his hands. What she will do then, what he will do then…she can't imagine. She has spent so much time willing herself not to imagine it, not to imagine him anything, period. But when he says things like that, does things like that – the walls around her seem to recede until all that's there is him and the space between her body and his. There's no Stefan to love, no Jeremy to protect, and no Bonnie to remain loyal to. There is just him and her, and that scares her more than anything; because it's never been just her and Stefan. Late in the night, when its more light out than dark, she puts him and her together in her mind, like puzzle pieces, and her breath catches – that's when she pulls away from her hazy, half- formed imaginings.

Rolling over Elena lay facing the windows. Watching the darkness turn into pink hued light was becoming something of a ritual for Elena. Sighing Elena glanced back at Stefan who slept like the dead, ironically enough. She wouldn't have to worry about waking him, Elena knew from experience. The same thing happened every morning now, Elena would fitfully toss and turn only managing to get a few precious hours of sleep before awakening with the dawn. Each day Elena tried to stay rooted to Stefan's side; but the urge to escape just built with every breath that left her body. The longer she stayed, the harder it was not to think of what a certain someone else was doing. Thinking about Damon while she lay in bed with his brother was something Elena could not tolerate, hence her sneaking out of bed. Reaching for her silk grey robe Elena glanced at Stefan finding him unmoving, like every other morning…you think he would have noticed by now… Shaking these thoughts off Elena crept out the door, practically sighing in relief. Reassuring herself that she only felt this urge to flee early in the mornings, Elena swallowed back her anxiety and moved towards the kitchen, intent on making some coffee and clearing her mind. Padding towards the kitchen Elena couldn't help but think of all the other nights and consequent mornings she had spent at the boarding house. Smiling to herself, Elena reached the kitchen remembering how the very beginning of her relationship with Stefan had felt. It had felt like her grey world had burst into techni-color, making her eyes practically burn with its brightness. Truth be told Stefan could be overwhelming at times with his sweetness and protectiveness, his concern for her every move… shaking the thought off Elena opened the refrigerator to grab the milk and…. "Boo."

"Gah," shrieking Elena started to spin around but a large hand over her mouth and around her waist trapped her in place. Wide-eyed, Elena turned her head and looked up…. right into Damon' eyes. Slowly Damon slid his hand away from over Elena's mouth, but his hold around her waist didn't loosen, a fact that Elena cursed herself for being alarmingly aware of. Taking a deep breath Elena stepped out of Damon's hold and used closing the refrigerator door as an excuse to break eye contact. Not even bothering to hide her annoyance (when had she ever), Elena glared at Damon. "What do you think you're doing, prowling around the house at this hour? You nearly gave me a heart attack Damon!" Not to be deterred by her annoyance, Damon held his smirk in place while leaning in towards Elena. "I think the better, and the _infinitely_ more interesting question here is why **you're** out of my brother's bed and talking to me; in your negligee might I add, hmm? What's the matter Elenaaa, fairytale romance not feeling as fairy-taley anymore?"

"Fairy-taley? Blinking, Elena could barely control her grin. "Really Damon, that's the best you could come up with?" Shrugging Damon re-opened the fridge and started pulling out what looked like all the fixings of a four-star breakfast. "Give me a break I haven't had my coffee yet."

"Don't you mean you haven't had a drunken frat girl yet?" Damon turned wearing a bemused grin and did that eye thing she hated/loved. "Haven't you heard Elena, this is a frat-girl free house, I've officially kicked the habit, all thanks to you of course. He sounded a little too sarcastic, a little too bitter for Elena's liking. Trying to act casual before posing her next question, Elena sat herself down at the counter and flicked open her forgotten Cosmo magazine from yesterday. "But you wouldn't exactly turn down my blood, would you?" As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Damon stiffen, even though he was facing away from her. The tension filled up the room so quickly it left Elena breathless in contrast to the light teasing attitude of just a minute ago. He turned and met her gaze unflinchingly. Elena fought to hold his gaze. He didn't look angry exactly, but whatever it was… it was intense and Elena got the feeling that what she had just asked was somehow unfair. That thought had her lowering her eyes in shame. "No, you look at me Elena and face the consequences." His words seemed to vibrate inside her very body, as if she had spoken them and not him. His firm tone had Elena snapping her gaze back to him, he rarely sounded this serious – he was usually so flippant with his feelings, his thoughts. Elena felt compelled to give him her undivided attention. He had his hands palm down on the counter, leaning against them, his upper body leaning towards her, like a flower leaning towards the sunlight. Although there was almost three feet in-between their bodies, Elena felt as if she could feel his very breath on her face when he spoke his next words. "I think we're all aware of the fact that I want any and every part of you. But if you think it's your blood that I hunger for, than you're fooling yourself. Blinking, Damon straightened and understanding washed across his face. "Or maybe you're just scared. Maybe it's that fear that has you out of my brother's bed and pacing this house like a ghost until you can't stand it anymore, and you come to me in your negligee at 5 in the morning." Elena felt her lips part in surprise, felt the air rush through her as she gasped in disbelief. For a minute there was total stillness, neither of them so much as blinking in uncertainty. And then, in a flurry of movements Elena was practically pressed up against Damon's body. Chocolate and mahogany tresses flying and eyes emoting a curious mixture of fear and amazement, Elena slapped him. Gasping Elena let her hand drop uselessly to her side as Damon turned his head back to look at her. His electric azure eyes practically sizzled as he moved even closer to Elena. The phantom breath Elena had only imagined before became a reality she felt ghost across her ripe lips. Scanning her body Damon opened his mouth to speak. "Does Stefan ever inspire such…passion from you Elena?" closing her eyes in defiance, Elena licked her lips knowing that if she exploded she would just confirm whatever Damon' musings were at the moment. Taking a step back Elena opened her eyes and just shook her head in disapproval while Damon looked at her with an expression akin to smug defiance he usually wore when he thought he was getting to her. "Don't be this way Damon. You've been so good lately."

"Good?" Damon's eyes widened and then he laughed, shaking his head in bitter amusement. Grasping her upper arms suddenly in his large hands, Damon shook her slightly. "When are you going to realize that not only am I NOT good, but that I'm nothing more than a ticking time bomb around you **Elena**?" As he peered at her face, Elena felt it flush in reaction. She gulped and watched as his eyes followed the movement in her throat. Damon tugged Elena closer to him and his eyes questioningly studied hers. Whatever Damon found in them must have encouraged him. "But then again, maybe you'd like it if I exploded **all over you**." He practically purred those drawn out last words. Elena felt somewhere in her chest burst at those words as her breath caught. And Damon saw it all. The very fridge she sought out this morning was now a place for Damon to rest her body against as he hoisted her up, pushed her against the steel appliance, and attacked her lips with a ferocity that made Elena pant. Heat incinerated and travelled Elena's veins like a poison, burning away her misgivings. She was surrounded by Damon, and she liked it. Oh, how she liked it. His lips were hot and unyielding. Elena couldn't breath, didn't want to. This was what she was afraid of, but to have her subconscious musings confirmed… while they thrilled her, also filled her with an equal amount of dread. Now she really was no better than Katherine. Were they all doomed to repeat this disastrous love triangle, or more accurately love rectangle, for all of eternity. With that thought Elena pushed against Damon's chest. "Damon. Damon, I can't." Damon stiffened at Elena's stilted words and removed his lips from her neck and pulled away to look in her eyes. They were still close enough to see every pore, every line in each other's faces. Elena took in Damon's confused expression and her heart broke, how could she hurt him? No matter what he'd done, he really didn't know any better… until she came along that is. How could she turn away a man who was literally going against his very nature. He was tearing out his very insides and trying to fill it, fill his dead body, with only her words of encouragement. She hadn't even given him words of love, let alone her actual love; although it existed in the locked away corners of her heart. Elena was pulled out of her tortured thoughts by Damon gently cupping her face in his hands. "Elena," he whispered. Looking into his broken eyes Elena chocked back a sob and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry! God, I'm sorry." Sobbing Elena buried her face into Damon's cool neck and smelt his clean skin. She had the crazy thought that if she could literally just melt into him, be within him always, without facing the consequences, without facing Stefan; that she'd do it. At first Damon didn't respond to her impromptu embrace, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. But now, Elena felt him clutch her body to his. She felt Damon bury his face in her hair and inhale, while his hands trembled. "I'm hurting you," Elena started. "I know **I've** **been** hurting you Damon, but I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do, **please**!"

"Hush love. Shhh." Elena sobbed further at the endearment. "I really am just like Katherine aren't I?" Damon started to make a noise of protest, but Elena kept going, like the water rushing free the instant a dam breaks. "Why do you think I've been pacing this house like a ghost, why I haven't been sleeping, eating! God, I can't even look at you Damon!" Elena tried to step out of Damon's hold, feeling completely disgusted with herself, but Damon didn't let her. "Elena, you need to listen to me…"

"NO, you need to listen to me Damon." Elena tore herself out of Damon's arms and turned towards the window, looking out into the hazy morning. Crossing her arms and inhaling, Elena spoke without turning around. "I can't hurt him Damon." Elena heard him pace behind her and flinched, she could practically feel the hurt radiating out of him. "But you can hurt me right?" Spinning, Elena faced Damon with her hand over her heart. "Damon please, let me explain. I **care** about you!" The look on Damon's face left Elena breathless. She meant to explain further, get him to understand… He looked furious and beyond frustrated, and then within a blink of an eye the anger was gone. In its place Damon looked coolly calm and a bit defeated. "What you just said Elena," swallowing Damon continued. "That proves you're nothing like Katherine. Katherine cares about nothing other than saving her own aging hide. Well that and manipulating men into her little web of torment." Damon moved towards the liquor cabinet and Elena couldn't help but think it was an improvement that only **now** was he reaching for the booze. "Yea, fun times being Katherine's little bitch." Shaking her head Elena couldn't help letting out a little snort of disbelief. How the man could find amusement in this twisted saga that she had only recently entered had her blinking in amazement. But then again, deflection was Damon's M.O. (A defense mechanism that Elena was starting to become familiar with herself). "So what now Damon hmm? Now you wanna be my little bitch instead?" Without even looking at her, Damon continued pouring the amber liquid into his glass and then swirling it, causing the ice to make a clinking sound against the glass. Wearing a thoughtful look upon his face Damon replied, "That won't be necessary." Laughing, Elena took a step forward and leaned against the counter that separated her body from his. "And why is that Damon? You were Katherine's bitch for 145 years. Why not me? No seriously Damon, tell me. What is so different about me?"

"You mean what makes you different from the eternal bitch?"

"If by the eternal bitch you mean Katherine, than yes. **How** am I different from Katherine **Damon**?"

"It's quite simple actually. Katherine never loved anyone in her entire miserable life and will never love anyone, besides her own reflection of course. But you Elena…."

"I've loved Stefan and will only ever love Stefan."

"No. You and I both know that you're going to love me someday." And with that prophetic sentence, Elena's stomach fell.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the final chapter. The ending of the story surprised me, it wasn't something I planned for, but nevertheless this is where the story took me. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please review! Constructive Criticism is always welcome, just go easy on me guys (remember this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction ;).

Ch. 2

"_No. You and I both know that you're going to love me someday." And with that prophetic sentence, Elena's stomach fell._

The only sound present was the ticking of the antique coo-coo clock wafting in from the hallway. Neither of them so much as drew breath. The stillness in the air would have been complete if not for Damon's words still humming between them, like the last note played on a grand piano. For a second Elena wondered just how the hell Stefan could still be sleeping with all this chaos occurring under his very own roof. And that this was the one instance where Elena would not have minded Stefan coming to her rescue. Damon regarded Elena as one might a wild animal, in jeopardy of being spooked all too easily. "You know Elena…" Damon seemed to examine her for another second before he went on, slowly taking one step towards her. "We could leave." Elena gaped at him, unable to close her mouth or to understand what Damon was implying. Swallowing, Elena finally managed to speak. "Just what are you saying Damon?" Damon lowered his gaze from her, focusing on his fingers making idle patterns across the wooden counter. Elena watched him like a hawk as Damon seemed to slither up to her slowly, dragging his fingers across the table and looking up at her though his lashes, until he was abruptly invading her space. "Come on Elena; don't tell me you haven't thought about it, I know I have. As Damon stepped even closer to her Elena started to tremble, and much to her horror she realized that she trembled with excitement, not fear. She trusted him. "The only thing stopping you now is your conscience, your loyalty to Stefan. But I **know** Elena. I know that you love only me now, not Stefan."

"I can't betray him. I couldn't do that to you either if the situation were reversed." Damon cupped her cheek in one hand, her neck in another; forcing her to gaze directly into his eyes. "It's one of the things I love most about you Elena. How good, how loyal you are. But I'm here to take care of you, make sure you get everything you need. And what you need is me, isn't it? You need me, and you need not to feel guilty about it. But Elena, I can make sure you get both of those things. Don't you see my love; I can make it all better for you. All you have to do is nod; you don't even have to say the word." Breathing heavily Elena's thoughts swirled through her head like a fog. She couldn't seem to grasp what was right or wrong anymore. She knew she still had her vervain necklace on, besides Damon was asking for her permission. No matter how he may desire her, she knew he would never trick or manipulate her into being with him against her will. "My family…?" Elena whispered. Damon nuzzled her fragrant neck and seemed to sigh in relief, sensing that she was about to give in. "You will know and see them again, I promise." She leaned away enough to look into his azure eyes. Surrendering Elena lifted her arms and undid the clasp in her necklace, letting it fall to the ground with a thump she didn't hear. Elena looked into Damon's eyes and caressed his smooth cheek with her fingers. Making sure she had his full attention Elena silently said goodbye to Stefan in her head, and then nodded. Damon' pupils dilated, as did Elena's in return. The vampire then scooped the human into his arms and in a flash too quick to catch, they were gone. Their laughter followed them into the night.


End file.
